


回家

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	回家

1  
许昕踩下刹车把车子停稳，从车窗里把脑袋伸出去，就看见自家小孩儿站在校门口，低着头用鞋底来回摩擦水泥地面。  
“方博儿！”  
方博闻声抬起头，看见不远处那个笑出牙花子的家伙，深色羊毛衫配上骚包的风衣，头发明显打理过。哼！方博又低下头，脚尖在地上狠狠蹭了两下，还是慢吞吞地朝那边走了过去，在副驾驶旁边顿了顿，拉开了后车门。  
汽车重新驶回路面上。  
许昕从后视镜里瞄一眼那个圆圆的头顶，“哎，别在车上看手机啊，你不是还老嘲笑我是瞎子嘛，想和我一样啊？”  
方博什么都没说，乖乖地把手机塞回口袋里。  
许昕诧异地回头，发现小孩儿真的就老老实实地坐在后座上扣手指，仍旧只露出一个头顶。  
太阳打西边出来了，许昕纳闷。  
“那什么，老师让你补的那张卷子你交了没？”  
“嗯。”  
“你今天怎么了，惜字如金，在学校被人欺负了啊？”  
方博抬起脚踹了一下许昕的座椅。  
呸，就你欺负我！  
“你这孩子，咱家这是皮的你知道不，踹坏了从你压岁钱扣……”  
又是一脚。  
“好好看路！”  
2  
许昕在厨房里忙忙碌碌，这边锅里炖着肉，那边灶上熬着汤，微波炉又开始“叮咚叮咚”地叫唤。放在几年前，叫许昕去完成这些简直就是天方夜谭，故事最后极有可能演变成一场事故。为了避免灾难的发生，许昕同志养成了一只独居单身狗的良好习性，一个人不开火，两个人煮泡面，三个人及以上火锅店走起。  
后来方博来了。  
好像就是一晚上的事儿，许昕在这间小小的厨房里给方博变出了五花八门的菜式，营养均衡，荤素搭配，还得合小祖宗的口味，比新东方还神奇。  
许昕把锅里的东西盛在盘子里，一回头就看见方博半个身子藏在墙后头，乌溜溜的眼睛盯着这边瞧。  
“饿了啊，”许昕把菜端上桌，“快来吃饭吧。”  
方博在饭桌边上坐下，一吸气就有各式香气往你面上扑。  
许昕夹了一筷子肉填进方博的碗里，“这是山羊肉，带凉的，看你火气那么大，多吃点多吃点。”  
方博皱着眉头，嘴巴里塞的满满的，“偶咩有！”  
“好好好没有没有，”许昕又添了一筷子，“补补身子好读书。”  
“叮——”许昕放在桌面上的手机屏幕亮了起来。他放下筷子，在手机上戳戳戳，戳着戳着还笑了起来。  
“谁啊？”  
“哦，就今天认识的姑娘。”  
“……看来你这次相亲挺顺利的嘛。”  
许昕没回答。  
方博看了他一眼，觉着喉咙里堵得慌，草草扒完了一碗饭就放下了筷子。  
“你就吃完了啊，吃饱了吗？”许昕抬头看向站起来的方博。  
“嗯。”  
许昕挠挠脸颊，在对话框里飞快打字。  
你养过小孩儿吗？  
小孩青春期叛逆咋整啊？  
急，在线等。  
3  
“许昕！许昕——”  
“哎来了来了，怎么了？”  
方博把一张卷子举到许昕鼻子底下，“签字。”  
许昕接过卷子，笔下的字迹龙飞凤舞，“跟你说了多少次，要叫哥。”  
“许昕许昕许昕许昕！”  
“没大没小的，”许昕瞪着眼睛把卷子塞回方博手里，“我还没让你叫爸呢！”  
“切，”方博走回房间，“你才不是我爸。”  
切？切？？？切是什么意思！反了天了！  
许昕怒气冲冲地打开房门，发现方博居然开始看小说了。  
“作业写完了吗？题刷了吗？你都高三了，还这么松懈……”  
方博坐在那里平静地听许昕数落，一言不发，许昕说着说着自己都觉着没意思，停下来发现方博脸上还是没什么表情，连姿势都没变过。  
方博眨眨眼，jpg终于变成了gif，“我作业在学校就写完了，这是老师要求看的课外读物。”  
许昕感觉自己气势瞬间就矮了几分，说话都没什么底气，“怎么今天作业……这么少哈。”  
“今天下午是校园开放日，只上了半天课。”  
“你怎么都没跟我说啊，”许昕想想觉得不对，“那你岂不是中午就放学了？”  
“你不是说你今天下午有事么，”方博垂下眼皮，长长的睫毛遮住眼睛，“我就是，想和你一起回家。”  
4  
“阿姨，小博儿最近还好吧？”  
“小博儿很乖，就是不怎么爱说话，老是自己一个人躲在角落里，也不和别的孩子玩，”院长阿姨搓搓手，“许警官，我看小博儿也就和你亲，你有空，能不能多来看看他？”  
许昕站在福利院门口，牵着方博的手摇了摇，“小博儿，哥哥下次再来看你好不好？”  
小孩扬起脑袋，原本圆圆的脸蛋瘦出了尖下巴，一双眼睛显得愈发的大，乌黑发亮，一点高光摇曳闪烁，好像随时会熄灭。他松开许昕修长的手指，低下头软软地应了一句：“哥哥再见。”  
许昕猛地睁开眼睛，他揉揉眼睛，床头的电子钟显示现在是凌晨两点。  
怎么又梦见几年前的事情了呢？那时候许昕还是个刚进刑警队没几年的小警察。警方盯了很久的一个疯子闯进民宅中杀害了男主人和女主人，是许昕救下了藏在衣柜里的方博。方博只有十四岁，又没有能收养他的亲戚，许昕他们只能把他送进福利院。  
那天的事情许昕记得特别清楚。离开福利院之后，他脑子里全是那双清澈的眼睛，车开到第二个路口就折返了。他跑下车，发现方博一个人孤零零地坐在门口的台阶上，听见他的脚步声立马抬起头，眼眶红红的，开口叫他的时候还带有哭腔。许昕蹲下来，伸手替方博擦掉滚落的泪珠子，问他：“小博儿，和哥哥一起回家好不好？”  
隔壁方博房间传来的动静打断了许昕的回忆。他披上衣服，摸到方博房间，轻轻唤了一声：“小博儿？”  
被子里鼓起一个大包微微颤动，没人答应。许昕快步走到床边拉开被子，借着月光，发现方博蜷在被子里，眼睛紧闭，眼角泪痕晶莹，抿着嘴啜泣。  
“小博儿，”许昕一下一下拍着方博的后背，轻声安慰，“没事了，没事了，哥哥在这里呢，不怕……”  
方博刚到许昕家里的时候，沉默寡言，又怕生人，不得已在家休学了一年，后面才慢慢好起来。现在方博已经不大哭了，但时不时还会做噩梦，醒来了问他他也不说。许昕只当他是梦见父母了，半夜听见方博的哭声之后过来陪他一阵也就好了。  
许昕等方博的呼吸平稳了，才替他掖好被角起身离开。给这么一折腾，许昕也没了睡意。他走到方博的书架前面，从最顶上一层抽出一个蓝色的文件夹。他们干刑侦的，难免遭人记恨。有个前辈告诉许昕，他会定期跟自己的小孩讲自己的仇家，让他们防着这些人。之前许昕不明白，但是收养了方博之后，他也把自己仇家的照片资料全部收到这个文件夹里，硬让方博把他们的脸全部记下来。  
许昕补充完最近一个案子之后，轻手轻脚地把文件夹塞回去，又看方博的书架不顺眼，老妈子心作祟，把他的书按照大小顺序理好。这一理可不得了，许昕发现所有书的后面，贴着墙壁的地方，方博居然给藏了一本书。回想起自己少年的时候满屋子藏的那些读物，许昕一面想着孩子果然长大了，一面又想着是时候和方博来一场男人之间的对话了。等把那本书拿出来以后才发现根本不是他想的那么回事儿，这就是一本张爱玲的短篇小说集。  
许昕不信邪，想着说不定是里面藏着什么东西呢，随手一翻，果然给他找着了里面夹着的一张纸。他走到窗边摊开来一看，居然是一张语文试卷。  
前两天方博的语文老师给许昕打来电话，说方博缺交了作业。方博学习成绩一向很好，又勤奋努力，缺交作业是从来没有的事情。在高三的当口上，老师难免多操一分心，和许昕唠唠叨叨，话里话外要家长多关心学生的学习生活，密切关注学生的心理变化。许昕当然就去问方博了。方博态度倒是诚恳，就是一口咬定是卷子弄丢了。许昕拿他没办法，骂不好骂，打又舍不得，只能让他去跟老师要了一张空白卷子重新做完交上去。  
这可不就是那张神秘失踪的卷子吗？卷子上满满当当的，字迹工整，看上去也不像是偷懒不想写。许昕翻到反面才发现，这张卷子其实并没有写完，大作文才开了一个头。许昕扫了两眼题目，话题作文，写什么“秘密”。  
“字典上对秘密的定义是：隐蔽不为人知的事情或事物。秘密之所以是秘密，是因为它们只为持有者所知。我不明白为什么要和别人探讨秘密。当秘密被摊开在阳光下暴晒，灼烧的是持有人的心和血。如果你想看我血肉模糊的心脏，你可以继续往下读。”  
许昕眉头皱得紧紧的，他都不知道方博心里有这样黑暗的文字。  
“我的秘密有个很好听的名字，讠”  
文字戛然而止，看来方博最终还是选择把这个秘密藏起来。他本来想写什么？“讠”会是什么的一部分？许昕没由来的一阵心慌，他愣了半晌才想起来把卷子叠好重新夹回去，却发现夹卷子的两张书页之间还有一截断茬。许昕翻到目录对上页码，被撕掉的那一页正好是一个故事的开头——《心经》。  
5  
许昕难得的失眠了，以至于第二天早上醒来的时候方博都快迟到了。他胡乱收拾了一下自己冲出房间，方博已经穿戴整齐坐在餐桌旁边喝牛奶了。  
“对不起对不起，我昨天晚上有点工作要处理，睡晚了。”许昕想都没想随口扯了个谎。  
“工作是假，聊天才是真的吧。”  
许昕一下子没反应过来。  
方博蹲在玄关处慢慢地系鞋带，突然冒出一句：“许昕，我是不是挺碍你事儿的。”  
“你瞎说什么呢？”  
“你看啊，你工作那么忙，还要照顾我，”方博背对着许昕站起来，“一把年纪了还是母胎solo，拖着个累赘相亲都不方便吧。”  
“方博你闭嘴！”许昕觉得自己三尸神都要暴跳了。  
“许昕，”方博拉开房门，“你要是讨厌我的话，就别管我了。”  
“哐”，房门合上，留许昕一个人呆在原地不知所措。  
他突然想起了什么，跑进方博的房间。那本书就摊在书桌上，上面盖着试卷，空白的地方被人补全了。  
我的秘密有个很好听的名字，许昕。  
6  
许昕坐在椅子上心不在焉地转着手机。他给方博发信息说自己今天不回家也没回应，不过老师没打电话来，应该是去上学了，那小孩儿会不会赌气不回家啊？  
真是的，他到底对我有什么误解啊！许昕痛苦地抱住脑袋。  
“干什么呢你，魂不守舍的，”张继科把一个文件夹拍在他桌上。  
“老张老张，”许昕拖住他们队里为数不多的文化人，“你知不知道张爱玲写的《心经》啊？”  
张继科挑眉，半睡不醒的桃花眼张开来，“你问这个做什么？”  
许昕有点心虚，支支吾吾：“我，那个，昨天我去相亲的时候看见那姑娘在看呢，就随便问问。”  
“哦，”张继科双手一摊，“我也不知道，你问百度呗。”  
“嘿，你，”许昕没好气地说，“你不知道你搭什么腔啊！”  
“是张爱玲的短篇小说吗？”旁边有个人搭话。  
许昕猛点头。  
文化人二号孔令轩一边在笔记本上写着什么一边回答：“我也没看过，不过好像是说一个女孩儿爱上了她的亲生父亲吧。”  
“哟，许昕，那你可得小心了，”张继科坏笑起来，“这媳妇儿你得当闺女养。”  
许昕笑得很敷衍，借口上卫生间从办公室里逃出来。  
许昕，你要是讨厌我的话，就别管我了。  
讨厌？怎么可能讨厌得起来。  
不管？他不管自己也不可能不管方博。  
那喜欢呢，这份喜欢自己能心安理得地接受吗？  
好像也不行。  
7  
“方博！”  
方博一惊，把手机塞回课桌里。  
闫安大喇喇地在方博身边坐下，勾住方博的肩膀，“过两天不是你生日嘛，怎么样，去哪儿浪啊！”  
方博推了他一下，也没用力，“别浪，你不准备期中考试啊？”  
“得了吧你有什么好担心的，”闫安敲敲桌子，“是不是你监护人不同意啊？”  
方博撇了一下嘴角，又很快恢复笑容，“没有，已经和他说好了，我请你们去唱歌。”  
8  
“咔——”许昕给嫌犯戴上手铐，一屁股坐在地上喘气。他看着对面同样气喘吁吁的嫌犯，挣扎着从地面上爬起来，“你说你，何必呢，大家都累成这个样子，说了你跑不掉的，早点自首不好吗？”  
他把嫌犯交给两个赶上来的警员，蹲在一边的墙上给张继科拨电话，“喂，可以收队了，张sir。”  
“审讯写报告了解一下啊许sir。”  
“哇这么急啊，你来吧，我得早点回去，今天可是……”  
今天可是方博的生日。  
“许队！嫌犯跑了！”  
许昕收起手机奔过去，一个警员捂着手臂，指缝间有血渗出来。  
“怎么回事？”  
“那家伙居然在这里藏了把刀子，刚刚假装摔倒，划伤了小李，跳进河里了。”  
“妈的，这家伙怎么那么能跑，”许昕拍拍那个受伤的警员，“你快去包扎一下，你跟我走。”  
9  
方博领着几个好哥们进了KTV，开了个小包，关起门来鬼哭狼嚎。  
闫安缩在沙发角落里，脸上的表情一言难尽，冲着拿麦的周雨喊：“我靠周雨你有毒吧，听多了你唱歌我现在听原唱都觉得不对劲儿了！”  
“雨哥唱得好呗，”方博跟着起哄，“给雨哥鼓掌。”  
周雨眼珠子一转，歌也不唱了，拿着话筒去扯方博，“今天有人过生日，是不是应该让寿星唱两首啊！”  
一群男孩子闹作一团。中途有人提议要喝酒，这听起来是个对男孩子们很有吸引力的提议。  
“这……不好吧……”方博有点迟疑。  
“这有什么，方博你今天十八岁生日啊。”  
“那，那我十八岁了你们不是还没有嘛……”  
“我！我也十八了！”周雨骄傲地举起了手。  
“就喝一点，就一点没事儿的。”  
“啊，”方博捂住口袋，“我去接个电话。”  
方博跑出房间，靠在墙上深吸一口气，平复了气息才接起电话。  
“……喂。”  
“小博儿，你在哪？”  
方博咬住下唇，手指无意识地扣着墙壁，“和同学在KTV呢。”  
“我这边案子临时有变故，可能赶不上了……对不起啊。”  
“哦，”方博的手臂垂下来，“……没事。”  
“那你和同学们玩得开心，别喝酒，早点回家，注意安全……”  
“我知道了，”方博打断许昕，“你忙吧。”  
摁掉许昕的电话，方博站在原地对着手机屏幕发了一会儿呆，才把手机收回口袋里。  
方博，今天是你的生日啊。  
方博抬起手，手指撑在嘴角两边，用力往上推。  
要笑啊。  
“博哥博哥，怎么样啊，我们买两瓶酒吧？”  
“不行，”方博摇摇头，“我过生日我说了算。”  
方博不笑的时候显得很严肃，其他几个同学没办法只好作罢。  
“那切蛋糕吧，”闫安揽过方博，“看哥几个给你挑的蛋糕。”  
“生日快乐！”  
方博笑起来，在心里和自己说：生日快乐，方博。  
10  
“哎哎哎停停停！”  
“怎么了昕哥？”  
许昕拉开车门，“等我一下，就一下。”说完匆匆跑进路边一家蛋糕店。  
这时候蛋糕店已经快打烊了，只有一个店员在店里收拾。许昕在店里转了两圈，小姑娘才在一边怯生生地喊他：“先生，您需要什么？”  
许昕一回头，小姑娘就给吓退了一步，手里紧紧握着拖把杆儿，连看他的眼神都不对了。许昕纳闷，自己虽说算不上玉树临风，好歹也是一表人才，怎么怕成这样。他挠挠头，恰好看见玻璃上的影子才明白过来，自己好些天没回家了，又跑了一天，衣衫不整头发凌乱，黑眼圈塞国宝，可不就是个潜在犯罪分子的模样。许昕也不知道该怎么解释，只好很快选了一块蛋糕，在人家警惕的目光中走出了蛋糕店。  
“唉——”  
“别他妈唉声叹气的，跟谁抢了你钱包似的，”张继科盯着审讯室的单向玻璃，头也不回。  
许昕没骨头一样倚在墙壁上，眼神复杂。  
张继科瞥了他一眼，慢悠悠地说：“今天小博儿生日啊。”  
“我靠，”许昕瞪大了眼睛，“你知道还这么压榨我！”  
“那是你自己的事，和我有什么关系，”张继科咧开嘴，“最好小博儿不要你了，我就把他接回家。”  
“老张，”许昕顿了顿，“你觉得，小博儿离开我，会不会对他更好？”  
张继科终于舍得面对他，脸色晦暗不明，“你什么意思，嫌烦了？”  
许昕连忙解释，“不是，我是觉得他会不会太依赖我了。”  
“他依赖你？”张继科嗤笑，“你先问问你自己，舍得放手吗？”  
这时候门外探进来一个脑袋，“你们还在审啊？”马龙双手插在白大褂的口袋里，踱着步子走进来，“这小子可以啊，送过来的时候我还以为该我问话了呢。”  
张继科轻笑一声，说不出是什么意味，“没人想被你问话吧，法医大人。”  
“别这么说，”马龙歪头眨眨眼，“我也会寂寞的嘛。”  
许昕缩起脖子一阵恶寒。  
张继科又看了他一眼，“得了你麻溜滚吧，看的人心烦。”  
许昕给张继科竖了一个中指，立马抓紧时间跑路了。  
11  
许昕下了车锁好车门，哈出一口热气在冬夜里凝成白雾，抬头瞧见窗口里有暖黄色的光漫出来。他用力搓了搓脸，强打起精神往家里走。  
除了门发出“吱呀”的声音，屋子里静悄悄的。许昕做贼似的探头瞅了两眼，轻手轻脚地关了门走到客厅里。方博就抱了个抱枕窝在沙发上，额发柔顺地垂下来，灯光勾勒出小半侧脸，像橱窗里松软的蛋糕。  
许昕俯下身捏了捏小孩儿圆圆的鼻头，“小博儿，醒醒，小博儿。”  
方博皱起脸，脑袋扭了几下才睁开眼睛，“昂，许昕，”他揉揉眼睛，声音里掺了蜜糖一般，“坏人抓到了吗？”  
“你昕哥出马还用问吗，”许昕揉揉他的脑袋瓜，“从水里捞起来的，跟冰棍似的，再晚点儿就真硬了。”  
方博嫌弃地拍开许昕的手，又突然想起什么来，抓住他的小臂直起上半身，“现在几点？”  
许昕就由他拽着，笑着说：“还没到零点呢。”  
方博跳下沙发，踩着拖鞋哒哒哒跑到厨房里，打开冰箱取出来一块蛋糕，端到许昕面前又不知该怎么说，对着蛋糕哼哼唧唧了半天才开口：“许许昕，能不能，能不能陪我许个愿啊，就就一个！”  
“寿星最大，”许昕接过蛋糕，按着方博的肩膀让他坐下，“不过可惜了我还特地去买了一块儿呢。”许昕转头从玄关处的鞋柜上拿过来一个纸盒子，打开是一块小巧的草莓蛋糕。“本来我是订了一个大蛋糕的，但是今天忙死了没时间去取，”许昕不好意思地笑笑，把蛋糕推到方博面前，“博哥赏个脸吧？”  
方博抿着嘴，笑意却不由自主爬上嘴角，大眼睛忽闪忽闪对着许昕，“没事，两个蛋糕我就可以许两个愿望啦！”  
许昕帮他点好蜡烛，一个蛋糕上一根，火光映得小圆脸红扑扑的。  
“生日快乐，方博，”许昕看着他吹灭蜡烛，“你十八岁了。”  
“我……”许昕低下头，十指绞在一起，收紧又松开，“我想过了，既然你已经十八岁了，如果你愿意的话，我们可以去办手续，终止收养关系，以后你……你可以想去哪里就去哪里，再也不用被我管了。”  
方博脸上还保持着笑容，许昕却分明看见他眼里的星星已经碎成了上千瓣。他开口，声音哑得不像话，他说：“许昕，你是不是不要我了。”  
许昕捏紧手指，指尖摁在骨节上捻得生疼，“不是。”  
方博猛地站起来，低垂着头，像一颗打蔫的豆芽菜，固执地立着，“我明白了……高考前的这段时间就麻烦你了，上了大学以后我立刻就走……学费我以后一定会还给你的。”  
许昕张了张嘴，面对方博张皇的背影，一个字都说不出。他刚刚起身，裤袋里的手机就开始震动。  
“喂……好的，我马上来。”  
许昕走到方博房门前，举起手想要敲门，又无力地落在门把手上。他最后也没有进去，只是把一个纸袋子放在门口，隔着一道门说：“小博儿，我还得回去处理一些事情，你早点儿睡。”  
方博打开房门，屋子里早就没了许昕的影子。他蹲下来，慢慢地把许昕留下来的东西抱进怀里，他突然疯了似的跑到客厅里，把桌子上剩下的蛋糕胡乱塞进嘴里，一口又一口。吃到发腻反胃也不愿意停下，好像这样就能堵住眼眶里将落未落的液体。  
他倒在沙发上，笑得歇斯底里，遮住眼睛的手臂底下却有两行水迹滑落。  
没办法，没办法控制住眼泪，没办法讨厌许昕。  
12  
马龙拉开会议室的窗帘，刺眼的阳光跃进来，也没能吵醒一帮子人事不省的刑警。马龙只好用文件夹挨个儿去敲桌子，轮到许昕，文件夹直接敲到了脑袋上。  
“哎呦，我的哥，”许昕痛苦地捂住脸。  
马龙一点情面也不讲，没事人一样离开了。  
“哎，我眼镜儿呢？”许昕在桌上一堆乱七八糟的物件儿里翻找，也看不大清，转身就撞上了一个人。他凭借对方的身高，很自信地喊了一句：“师兄，你咋又回来啦？”  
对方没搭话，从桌上抓起了一件儿什么东西，伸手往他脸上怼。许昕的世界刹那间清晰，好像相机突然对上了焦，画面中间是方博。  
许昕差点把嘴里的牙膏沫吞进去，一手握着牙刷，一手扯着毛巾，四处看了几圈，确定这是他们熬夜到天昏地暗的那个会议室，才结结巴巴地开口：“你……你怎么……在这里？”  
张继科不知道从哪里钻出来，嚼着油条，眼皮都快合上了，“我刚刚看见这个小家伙在外面瞎转悠，就把他拎进来了。”  
许昕看看张继科，又看看方博。  
方博把一个包塞进许昕怀里，言简意赅：“怕你馊了。”  
许昕想想自己几天没回家了，昨天回家匆匆忙忙，澡也没顾得上洗一个。他愣神的功夫，方博已经走到门口了。  
“方博儿你等等我，我送你！”  
方博拗不过许昕，被他塞进了车子里。  
随着这座城市慢慢苏醒，更多车辆汇入车流，堵塞在道路上的车辆变成了一间件小小的囚室，尴尬在沉默的空气中蔓延。  
许昕握着方向盘，看了一眼安静的方博，又把视线转回正前方，“鞋子还合脚吗？”  
方博一愣，把脚往座位底下藏了藏，“嗯。”  
“那就好。”  
绿灯亮起，车流开始缓慢移动。  
“你之前还在长个儿，鞋子穿不了多久就得扔，现在可以穿久点儿了。”  
方博撅起嘴，不满地回道：“我还会长的。”  
“行，你再长咱们再买新的呗。”  
车子停稳，方博却没下车，大眼睛盯着许昕不放，半晌才得出结论：“骗子。”说完就拉开车门跑走了。  
许昕像泄了气一样趴在方向盘上，看着那个圆圆的后脑勺离自己愈来愈远，“我骗你了吗我……”  
这么着急把方博推开，到底是真为了他好，还是怕自己动心呢？  
13  
当下午最后一节课遭遇爱拖堂的物理老师，就意味着不走运的学生们走出教室的时候，天已经开始黑了。冬天里热气腾腾的麻辣烫摊子是最受学生们欢迎的地方，闫安拉住方博就往人堆里钻，边挤边抱怨方博：“您是不是关节都冻住了，走不动道儿了！”  
方博兴致缺缺，“要不你自己吃吧，我吃不下。”  
闫安不依不饶，绕到他身后把他往里推，“你看你快要冬眠了似的，就需要一碗麻辣烫来点燃你的热情。”  
方博给他闹得哭笑不得，刚想回头吐槽，眼角的余光瞥到队尾一个人影一闪而过，立马站住不动了。闫安还纳闷怎么推不动这个小身板儿，就被方博拽住了胳膊。  
“闫安，我们走吧……我，我肚子不舒服……”  
“怎么了……”  
方博闷着头向前走，脸色称得上是苍白，“别问。”  
穿过了两条路，闫安终于忍不住了，小声问方博：“到底怎么了，你看见啥了？”  
方博四处看了看，才放慢脚步，压低声音说：“我刚才看见了一个人，是……许昕，他以前抓过的犯人。”  
“犯人？放出来了？”闫安的眉毛都快飞起来了，“你没认错？”  
方博很肯定地摇摇头，“我不可能记错。”  
“那他怎么会来这里？”  
“我不知道，”方博看见好友担忧的表情，挤出一个笑容，“别担心，说不定人家只是来点燃热情的呢。”  
闫安没笑，神情严肃，“要不你先去我家待着吧，我家就在前面。”  
方博一怔，胸腔里有热意上涌，他把嘴巴上的弧度拉大，尽量放松表情，“真的没事儿，又不是警匪片儿，我也快到家了。”  
闫安还是不放心，又和方博磨叽了一会儿，奈何方博就是不松口。他叹了一口气，挠挠后脑勺，脸上带着犹豫，“那也行，你，要不你，和昕哥打个电话吧……你让昕哥快点回来陪你，那什么，我觉着昕哥对你挺好的。”  
“你怎么……”  
“嗨，你瞧你那个丢了魂儿的样子，我和小雨也不知道发生了啥事儿，你……总之你快回家吧，有事给我打电话。”  
方博露出了今天第一个真心的笑容，“谢谢你们。”  
14  
告别了闫安，方博转身走进了另一条巷子里。他慢慢地在巷子里走着，一只流浪猫从他身后窜过去，他的脚步一顿，又恢复了步伐。  
方博从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了联系人里置顶的电话号码，电话在响了两声以后被接起。  
“喂，是我。  
“我刚和闫安分开，已经快到家了。”  
“你生日送我那个键盘我还没试呢，你又不让我玩电脑。”  
“看书太没意思了，那些书我都看过了。就我书架顶上左边第一本，蓝色封皮的，我记得好像是第二页吧，那个故事写什么男的为了女的要死要活的，女的又为了男的要死要活的，没劲儿，太老套了。”  
“你回来以后把上周没讲完的那个故事给我讲完吧。”  
方博低下头，声音突然变得又轻又缓，“许昕，我喜欢你。”  
“砰——”  
15  
“许警官，老朋友，一起叙叙旧吧。”  
16  
“哒，哒，哒……”许昕踏在台阶上，脚步声在空旷的楼道里回响。他推开楼道尽头的一道门，天台的风灌进他的脖子里，刺骨的寒。四周的霓虹灯点亮了城市的黑夜，却照不进这个黑暗的角落，城市藏污纳垢的地方。  
许昕走到天台的中央，两道影子从配电室投下的阴影中分离出来，一道属于方博，一道紧贴着它。  
“许警官，好久不见了，你还记得我吗？”  
许昕盯着那张表情疯癫的脸，语气没有起伏，“吕一，你出来了。”  
“哈哈哈，”吕一仰天大笑，手臂勒得方博喘不过气来，“我本来就不该进去！”他上前两步，手里的枪对着空气里一个不存在的对象，“那个混蛋，他要强.暴我妹妹，他本来就该死，我有什么错！”  
“没有人可以代替法律行刑，”许昕握紧了插在腰侧的手枪，“他看见你就逃跑了，你穷追不舍，还故意把他刺死，这是防卫过当！”  
“你们这些自诩正义的警察，除了说大道理还会干什么？可怜我妹妹，她还，”吕一双眼圆睁，把枪口对准了自己的脑袋，压低嗓音，“她自杀了，她想替我顶罪，你说她傻不傻，哈哈哈……”  
许昕皱紧眉头。自己面前的这个人已经疯了，和他讲道理没有意义。许昕的视线扫过一言不发的方博，才发现他一边的裤脚被红色浸满。  
“哦，对了，这个小朋友是许警官的弟弟吧？”吕一把枪口顶在方博的脸上，“对不起啊，我本来好好地跟着他，结果他突然拔腿就跑，我也是没办法。”他用故意用脚尖踢了一下方博的伤口，方博吃痛，差点站不住。  
许昕心里一紧，“你放开他！”  
吕一脸上露出一个诡异至极的笑容，“你求我啊。”  
许昕闭上眼睛深吸一口气，一字一顿地说：“我求你，把他还给我。”  
吕一又笑了，好像听见了一件多么开心的事情。他挪开枪口，另一条手臂居然真的慢慢离开了方博。  
“回去吧，弟弟。”  
方博喘了两口气，一瘸一拐地向许昕挪过去。许昕却一点都放松不下来，眼睛死死盯住吕一，他不相信吕一会这么轻易放过自己。  
短短几十米距离，方博仿佛走了一个世纪，他的步子越来越慢，到了离许昕五米的地方，终于完全停下来。  
“过来啊，小博儿，”许昕的声音里带着自己都没有察觉的颤抖。  
方博站在原地，拉开羽绒服的拉链，敞开衣襟，单薄的身子上缠着一圈炸弹。  
许昕一下子握紧拳头，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，他咬着牙问吕一：“你想干什么？”  
吕一举起双手，“我这是认罪伏法啊警官，”他张开左手，露出一个长方形的东西，“这是遥控器，我一按，炸弹爆炸，除非，你杀了我。”  
“你疯了吧，吕一。”  
“我是疯了！”吕一大吼，“我妹妹没了，工作丢了，母亲一个人在家里心脏病发而我他妈的在蹲监狱！”他笑着笑着流出了眼泪，“你有枪的吧许警官，来吧，给我脑袋上来一枪。我绑架了你弟弟，我打伤了他，还在他身上绑炸药，你难道不想杀了我吗？”  
许昕抽出手枪，子弹上膛，瞄准眉心，一步步朝吕一走过去，“当然想。”  
“许昕，你别信他！”方博满脸惊慌，急着想挪动步子却跌倒在地上，挣扎着爬起来，疼得满头是汗。  
“杀了我，为你弟弟报仇，只要一枪，我保证不反抗！”吕一兴奋得声音都变了调。  
许昕站定，用右手托住枪，略微偏头瞄准，纤长的手指扣在黑色的扳机上。  
“砰——”  
吕一大叫一声倒地，双手鲜血淋漓，右手的手枪落在地上，左手被子弹穿透遥控器后钻了一个血洞。  
许昕几步冲上去，一脚踢开掉在地上的手枪，把吕一制住。他的身后警察和拆弹小组鱼贯而入，包围住方博。  
趴在地上的吕一还在叫嚣：“许昕！许昕你怕了！你根本就不懂，我愿意为了我妹妹做任何事！”  
许昕的微型耳麦滋啦作响，传出一个低沉的声音：“老子就该爆了那个王八蛋的脑袋。”  
许昕立马关掉耳麦，怕那个家伙火气上来了真的端起步枪再来一下。他蹲下来，看着吕一发红的眼睛。  
“吕一，你口口声声为了你妹妹，但是你真的为她想过吗？你杀人的时候，有没有想过她的处境？她不惜用自己的命来保你，可你呢，把自己的生命当做儿戏。”  
许昕站起来，“我绝对不会丢下他不管的。”  
“炸弹解除了！”  
许昕几步跑到方博身边。方博刚刚还勉强支撑着，现在见了许昕，害怕和疼痛涌上来，脚一软就栽在许昕怀里。  
许昕稳稳地接住他，温暖的大手覆在脑后，声音轻柔：“没事了，别怕，我在呢。”  
17  
张继科拎着枪跑回来刚好赶上载着许昕和方博的救护车发动，留给他的只有现场一堆烂摊子，气得差点一枪崩了救护车的轮子。  
救护车上，医护人员正在处理方博腿上的伤口。  
方博苦着一张脸，嘴抿得紧紧的，许昕以为他疼，伸手替他拨开汗湿的额发，轻声安慰：“忍一忍，一会儿就不疼了。”  
方博摇摇头，费力地睁开眼看许昕，小声说：“对不起。”  
许昕忍不住笑了，胸腔里酸胀又温暖，“你这是挤兑我呢？说到底，要不是因为我，你也不会遇到这种事了。”他捏捏方博柔软的掌心，“你已经做得很好了，要不是你那通电话，我们也没法提前做好万全的准备。”  
方博把眼睛睁大了一点，声音还是软绵绵的，“你听懂了啊？”  
“那必须的，”许昕冲他眨眨眼，“我送你的生日礼物明明是鞋，你却说是键盘，我觉着不对劲，就打电话给闫安。他告诉我你见到了我以前的犯人，再加上你提到的文件夹的第二页，‘男的为了女的要死要活’，我就了确定是吕一。至于什么我上周没给你讲完的故事，是我跟你提起过的跟踪狂的案子，那个时候还没结案，你是想说，当时吕一在跟踪你吧。我们立刻调查了吕一出狱后的行踪，发现他不仅和倒卖枪支的一个地下团伙有接触，还准备了制作炸药的东西，也不知道这小子在号子里头都学到了些什么。”  
方博闭上眼睛，嘴角弯弯，“嗯嗯嗯，给你九十九分。”  
18  
张继科刚得空就拉上马龙直奔方博的医院，一进病房就看见方博坐在床上吊水，许昕坐在旁边给他喂粥。  
小孩儿仰起头乖巧地喊：“科哥好，龙哥好。”  
张继科笑出一脸褶子，伸手去揉他的脑袋。  
许昕不干了，“方小博儿，我在这儿忙前忙后的，还给你喂粥，怎么没听见你叫我哥啊？”  
方博语气里满是嫌弃，“我是伤了腿，又不是手，是你非不让我自己喝的！”  
张继科补刀：“他这是想将功补过呢。”  
马龙取下挂在床尾的病例看了两眼，“没什么大事，好好休息休息就行了。”  
“这还没什么大事，”张继科不依不饶，“万一那孙子手抖伤到了要害怎么办，上哪儿哭去？”  
马龙笑容促狭，“继科儿你差不多得了，别说许昕，我们谁都有不在方博身边的时候，他得学会保护自己。”他双手撑在床上看着方博，“小博儿，如果没有许昕，没有继科儿，没有我们，你自己一个人遇到了危险要怎么办？”  
方博眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜地对上马龙的眼睛，“有困难，找警察呗。”  
马龙点点头，“看这孩子这么灵光，挂完这瓶水就可以回去了。”  
张继科和马龙没待多久就离开了，毕竟局里还有许多事情没有收尾。  
方博躺在那儿无聊，盯着点滴瓶数液滴，许昕就看他盯着点滴瓶数液滴。数着数着数累了，打了个哈欠。  
“困了就睡吧。”  
“刚刚睡了，现在睡不着，我刚还做了一个梦呢。”  
“噩梦？”  
“嗯——不是。我之前倒是做过很多噩梦，梦见你不要我了，要么就是倒在地上，血肉模糊的。”  
“你能不能盼我点儿好啊？”  
“啧，别打岔，”方博突然来了兴致，噼里啪啦一通说，“我梦见那天你从福利院把我接回家的事儿了。和你回到家以后，我发现自己其实是一只青蛙，而你是手游玩家。”  
“嚯，蛙儿子可比你好养。”  
方博瞪了他一眼，许昕终于安静了。  
“有一天，我回到家，你跟我告别，说你太忙了，要卸载这个游戏，然后你就消失了。不过我发现自己也会做便当、割草了，可以去旅行了。我走了很久很久，在喝水的时候不小心掉进了一口井里，等我醒来，我居然已经离开了游戏的世界，来到了现实世界。然后我也不知道怎么的，我回到了你家，和游戏里一样的小房子。你坐在门口吃泡面，和我说：‘我等你好久了’。”  
方博拉住许昕的手腕摇了摇，“许昕，你说你为什么要在自己家里等我，为什么要卸载游戏，什么意思啊？”  
许昕懵了：“我怎么知道你梦见了啥啊。”  
但是方博坚持许昕本人一定知道梦里的许昕在想什么。  
许昕给那双充满希冀的大眼睛看得没辙，想了半天才无奈地笑笑，“大概是，我在等你长大，等你旅行了很久很久，自己回家来找我。”  
方博撒开手，“奇奇怪怪的。”  
“行了祖宗，别折腾我了，你这吊瓶也见底了，我去找护士。”  
果然如同马龙所说，拔了针以后医生就让他们回家了。  
许昕蹲在地上给方博穿鞋，嘴里念念叨叨的：“这才穿了几天的新鞋，就给弄成这样，也不知道能不能洗掉，亏我还费了那么大力气找代购……”  
方博不解：“你什么时候找的代购？”  
“啊？就上次相亲那姑娘呗，她也搞代购，”说着又叹起气来，“也不知道我妈给我找什么相亲呢，明明人家姑娘也只想发财来的……”  
方博“噗嗤”一声笑出来。  
“还笑，”许昕敲了一下方博的脑壳，顿了顿，突然想起来什么，“对了，你电话里最后……”  
“什么？”  
“……没什么，”许昕蹲下身把方博背起来，“咱们回家。”  
19  
“我要上警校。”  
“不行，我不同意，你看看我，还不知道这行有多苦多危险吗？”  
方博的高考很顺利，俩人却在填志愿上产生了巨大分歧。  
“我想要能够保护我自己，”方博认真地看着许昕。  
“不是，你别听马龙瞎扯，”许昕扶额，“再说了你要保护自己也不必非得做警察啊。”  
“我知道你想保护我，但是世界上还有很多像我一样的人，我想像你当年保护我一样去保护他们，我明白这样一个人有多重要。”  
许昕看着小孩儿眼里的坚定的光芒，像极了从前的自己，梗着脖子和家人说要上警校，他知道自己劝不动小孩儿，他的小孩儿长大了。  
“是不是我现在搬出监护人的身份也不顶用了？”  
“是的，其实我已经填好了志愿，而且把修改的机会也用掉了，”方博眯起眼睛笑得像一只狡猾的小狐狸，“而且，我决定要和你解除收养关系了。”  
许昕一下子接受不来，“你不是一直不想吗？”  
他等到小孩儿长大，但出去旅行的孩子不一定会惦记着回家。  
方博低着头扣手指，“不是你说要给我自由嘛，那我现在想放飞自我了，你不许反悔啊！”  
许昕扯动嘴角，轻轻点头，“行，过两天我有时间了，我们就去办手续。”  
方博乖乖点头，桌子底下的手却不老实地比了一个“V”字。  
哼，不解除收养关系怎么开始恋爱关系！


End file.
